emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8127 (19th April 2018)
Plot Bob has got everything out of Brenda secret cupboard and confronts her about it. He questions if she's stealing again but Brenda avoids the question and takes the twins to the bus stop. Aaron has spoken to a solicitor and is hopeful Liv will be out on probation in two months. Lydia informs Laurel that she's moving out. At the bus stop, Brenda notices Arthur is feeling down. Arthur explains Laurel cannot afford to pay for his school trip so a guilty Brenda gives the youngster the money. Sam blames Belle for Lisa leaving. At Dale View, Ross takes some of Rebecca's painkillers but if forced to hide the blister pack between the couch cushions when Pete and Rhona walk in. In the café, Bob again confronts Brenda about all the random items in the cupboard. She denies stealing them and lies she's keeping hold of them for a friend. Laurel pops into the school to drop off Arthur's lunchbox. Whilst there, Jessie asks Laurel to sign a form for the school tip. Laurel explains she can't afford to send Arthur on the trip but Jessie reveals Arthur paid for the trip earlier, mentioning she thinks Brenda gave him the money. Laurel asks for the money back. Lydia moves her belongings into Wishing Well Cottage. Zak has requested Sam takes him a change of clothes to the Maltshovel as he's going to drown his sorrows and spend the night on a mate's sofa again. Belle hears voices telling her that Sam and Lydia hate her and she should've stopped Lisa leaving. At the same time, Sam demands Belle tells them where Lisa has gone, suggesting the situation may cause Zak to become ill again. Belle keeps her promise to Lisa and refuses to divulge her mother's whereabouts. Laurel hands Brenda the wad of cash, insisting she can't accept it. They're soon arguing and Brenda brings up Laurel's affair with Bob - just as the man himself returns from the cash and carry. Dr Cavanagh checks over Ross' scars. As they look to be healing nicely, Dr Cavanagh suggests reducing Ross' painkillers. Ross protests it's way too soon as he's in agony. Brenda insists all she did was help Arthur to go on a school trip, commenting most people would be grateful. Brenda is annoyed when Bob takes Laurel's side. Laurel leaves the money on the counter then walks out. The voices continue to torment Belle. Marlon is excited ahead of his date with Jessie so Rhona offers to look after April. Aaron and Robert prepare to visit Liv in prison. Whilst Aaron nips to the toilet, Chas admits to Robert she's glad Aaron has him looking out for him. Bob calls round to Mulberry Cottage where he explains to Laurel he thinks Brenda's cancer has returned as it's the only way he can explain her weird behaviour. Laurel blurts out Brenda knows about their affair, revealing Brenda stole her credit card and bought all those things to get at her. Moses comes across the blister pack of painkillers Ross hid in the couch. Lachlan finds Belle sitting outside Wishing Well with her headphones in. He knows something is wrong so sits down next to her and assures her he's there and everything will be okay. Laurel explains that once the police told her all the orders on her stolen credit card were sent to the café, she knew it was Brenda, but covered for her with the police. Bob cannot believe Brenda knew about the affair all along and he didn't realise. He insists this changes everything and suggests he and Laurel can be together now. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson Guest cast None. Locations *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior and bar *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden and living room *Hotten Road *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Connelton Primary School - Corridor *Abbott Lane Surgery - Dr Cavanagh's room Notes *A customer of the café is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,010,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes